Surprise, suprise
by ninjanervana
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke are having a baby! Read through this series of one-shots as they prepare for the birth of their kid. From Keiko announcing her pregnancy to Yusuke to the delivery room and everything in between. Fluff
1. Surprise, surprise 4 weeks

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its wonderful characters. I just write stories.

* * *

Keiko sat on the edge of her bed, jiggling her foot up and down. She was…she wasn't sure how she felt. Happy? Absolutely. She felt like her chest would burst from how happy she felt; she was over the moon. But she had so many other emotions whirling around inside of her. She was nervous, she was anxious, she was scared, she was excited. Mostly she was worried. How would she tell him? How would he take it? It wasn't as if they had planned this at all. This was at the very bottom of their list of priorities. They wanted to wait longer to start a family. But even the best laid plans of mice and men can be foiled overnight. She still wasn't sure how it happened, though her mind automatically went back to the night of heated, frenzied passion from a few weeks before. _'So much for being careful,'_ Keiko thought. _'It's too late to worry now.' _

In the grand scheme of things Keiko figured it wasn't the absolute worst time for this to happen. Sure there would have been better times in the future for them to have a baby, but life wasn't exactly horrible for them. She and Yusuke were both working steady jobs, they had been married for a little over a year, they had their own modestly sized apartment. It would have been nice to wait until they had a little extra cash around, until they had a bigger home, but no things weren't horrible.

Keiko jumped slightly as she heard the front door shut, pulling her from her thoughts._ 'How am I supposed to tell him?' _she thought frantically as she got to her feet.

"Keiko?" Yusuke called as he walked into the living room.

"I'm right here," she replied, walking out of their bedroom to greet him. "How was your day?" she asked as she kissed him softly.

"Long and tiring," Yusuke replied, wrapping his arms around his wife. Yusuke smiled to himself. _'Wife.'_ After so many years of just being best friends, of them not talking about how they felt, of so many obstacles keeping them apart, the universe had finally let up and given them their chance to be together. Yusuke knew he was incredibly lucky to have someone as wonderful as Keiko in his life and he had no intention of letting her go. "How was your day Mrs. Urameshi?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

"It was exhausting," Keiko replied, looking down at Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke frowned as Keiko wouldn't meet his eye. He knew something was wrong with Keiko; her energy signature had been off for days, though he thought it might be from a cold or something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Yusuke," she replied, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Uh huh," he replied skeptically. "I may not be as smart as the valedictorian of Sariyaski Junior High, but I'm not an idiot." He sat on their couch, tugging her onto his lap. "Tell me what's wrong Keiko," Yusuke said, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything," she replied, snuggling her face in his neck. "Not exactly anyway."

"So I did do something," Yusuke sighed, his mind running over the events over the past few days. He couldn't figure out what he could have done to upset Keiko; usually when he screwed up, Keiko told him off right away. "Is it something I can say I'm sorry for even though I don't know what I did?"

"It's nothing that you have to say sorry for Yusuke," she answered, pulling back slightly.

"I don't get it," Yusuke said in confusion.

"If I tell you something Yusuke, will you promise not to get mad?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes. She was worried, so worried her hands were shaking slightly as she folded them in her lap.

Yusuke was taken back when he looked into her eyes rimmed with tears. This had to be bad, really bad. "Course Keiko, I could never be mad with you."

"Yusuke, I…we," Keiko looked down at her hands, the words caught in her throat. _'Come on, just spit it out,'_ she thought. "Yusuke, I'm pregnant," she said softly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Yusuke felt his stomach drop into his feet at Keiko's words. He couldn't have heard her right; she must have said something else, but his demon blood allowed him to hear her perfectly despite her hushed tones_. 'Pregnant! How can she be pregnant? She's having a baby! We're having a baby. Oh my god, we're having a baby,'_ Yusuke thought frantically. Yusuke didn't know if he wanted to puke or pass out, possibly both. He knew Keiko's eyes were focused on him, waiting for some sort of a response, but he was momentarily frozen. "P-pregnant?" Yusuke stuttered.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Keiko repeated. This is not the response she expected; she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this semi frozen Yusuke.

"We're going to have a baby?" Keiko nodded silently, waiting for the moment when his emotions were unleashed. Yusuke pulled Keiko tight against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"You're not mad?" Keiko asked, her eyes slightly widened.

"Why would I be mad?" Yusuke asked, pulling her away slightly.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to have the baby; maybe you didn't want one," she said softly.

"Why wouldn't I want the baby? This is our kid we're talking about. Unless you don't want the baby," he replied, panicking slightly.

"Of course I want the baby!" Keiko exclaimed, her voice full of relief. She wanted the baby and he wanted the baby; everything was going to be okay.

Yusuke smiled, a full toothed, cheek splitting smile. "We're gonna have a kid," he exclaimed, picking up Keiko and spinning her around as she laughed happily. They were gonna have a family.

* * *

Keiko's told Yusuke, but how will everyone else take it? Reviews please


	2. Morning sickness 5 weeks

Yusuke curled his body around Keiko's, his hand resting on her stomach protectively as she slept peacefully. The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon, its rays barely lightening the couple's dark bedroom. Yusuke buried his face in Keiko's hair, allowing the light strawberry scent of her shampoo to relax him. It had been a week since Keiko had told him the big news and he was still in a mild state of shock. His mind couldn't fully wrap itself around the idea that he was going to become a father._ 'Father,' _he thought. The word left a weird taste in his mouth. He never thought he was going to be a father ever; it was reasonable for him to presume after he married Keiko he would become a father one day, but he spent most of his life believing he would never become a father. He didn't know how to be one. Yusuke couldn't remember his father, didn't spend a single day with his father. Heck, he didn't even know who his father was or if he knew Yusuke existed. To think of becoming a father himself….terrified him.

Yusuke didn't know how to be a father. Who was he supposed to use as an example? He didn't have a father, didn't want one anyway. He didn't have any male figures he looked up to in his life. The only person who fell in that category was his father-in-law, Mr. Yukimura. _'He would be a good example,'_ he thought as he brushed Keiko's bangs away from her eyes_. 'He helped raise Keiko and she turned out perfectly.'_ Yusuke sighed, putting his head back down. _'As long as I don't screw this kid up as badly as I was,'_ he thought, rubbing Keiko's stomach gently. _'Keiko will know what to do.'_

* * *

Keiko chewed on her lip as she sat at the table with Yusuke, breakfast spread out before her. The nervous butterflies beat at her stomach as she thought about her and Yusuke's plans for the day. Today they were going to tell her parents and Atsuko about her pregnancy. She knew they would be happy, probably even ecstatic but for some reason she still felt nervous.

"You should eat more Keiko," Yusuke said, gesturing toward her half eaten pancake.

"I don't feel too hungry," she replied, pushing her plate away slightly.

"You sure? You and the baby need to eat to stay healthy."

"Yeah Yusuke, I'm su-" Keiko's hand covered her mouth as her stomach rolled with nausea. _'Oh shit,'_ she thought, getting up quickly and sprinting to the bathroom.

"Keiko!" Yusuke called as Keiko ran into the bathroom, making a face as he heard her puke. _'It's gonna be a long nine months,'_ he thought as he walked into the bathroom, pulling her hair away from her face.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yusuke asked again as they approached the Yukimura restaurant.

"Yes Yusuke, I'm fine. It was just a little bit of morning sickness; it happens to a lot of women," Keiko replied, rolling her eyes. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad," she said as they entered the restaurant. The restaurant was almost empty after the lunch time rush, giving them a bit of privacy.

"Keiko, Yusuke, how are you two?" Mrs. Yukimura said, rushing to hug them.

"We've been good Mrs. Yukimura, really good," Yusuke said, a huge smile stretching across his face.

"We weren't expecting to see you kids today," Mr. Yukimura said as he turned away from the stove. "What are you kids up to?"

"Actually Yusuke and I have something for you guys," Keiko said with a smile, leaning into Yusuke's side as she handed her mother a gift bag.

"Really? What could it be?" Mrs. Yukimura said as she pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. She pulled out the cloth from the bottom of the bag, her eyes widening. She turned the cloth toward her husband; it was a baby's t-shirt that read, "I have the best grandparents." Mrs. Yukimura's eyes began to glisten, her hand covering her mouth. "Does this…are you-"

"Are you pregnant?" Mr. Yukimura said, excitement tingeing his voice.

"Yes!" Keiko exclaimed before she was quickly engulfed in her mother's arms.

"Congratulations you two!" Mrs. Yukimura said, quickly pulling Yusuke into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Can't believe I'm gonna be a grandpa," Mr. Yukimura said, hugging Keiko. "You'll be a good father Yusuke," Mr. Yukimura said, giving Yusuke a one-armed hug. "That kid will be lucky to have you."

Yusuke smiled at his father-in-law. If he believed in Yusuke, maybe he would actually make a good father.

"Drinks for everyone!" Mr. Yukimura cried, going behind the counter to open a bottle of sake. "Except for you Keiko; you take care of my little grandbaby."

* * *

I always pictured Keiko's parents being super excited when Keiko would find out she's pregnant. They seem like they'd be those super hyper, child-spoiling, loving grandparents. Anyhow reviews please :D


	3. Grandma Atsuko

"That took longer than expected," Yusuke said as they walked out of the Yukimura's restaurant. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, causing the evening air to chill, making it truly feel like the beginning of fall. "You sure you wanna go visit Ma today? Are you tired or anything?"

"I'm fine Yusuke," Keiko said, pulling his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the street. _'Fine now anyways,' _she thought, thinking about her sprint to the bathroom shortly after they began lunch. She had been so excited to have lunch with her parents; she always loved her parents cooking, but one whiff of the beef and broccoli on her plate sent her running to the bathroom, her hand clamped firmly over her mouth._ 'At least Yusuke was there.' _Keiko was slightly surprised to have Yusuke run after her, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back as her morning sickness hit her, but Yusuke always managed to surprise him, even after so many years together. "I wanna go see Atsuko today; I can't wait to see her reaction."

"Me neither," Yusuke replied. Yusuke tried to figure out how his mother would react to Keiko's pregnancy. Atsuko's default mood seemed to be nonchalance, unless she was drunk, in which case she was a loud, boisterous drunk. The only time she showed any other emotions was at Yusuke's funeral before he became spirit detective and in the few days following his return back to life. But how would she react to the news of her first grandchild? Would she be just as nonchalant about it as she was everything else? Would she be surprised? Joyous? Yusuke couldn't picture his mother going through any of these emotions.

"Earth to Yusuke," Keiko said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry what?" Yusuke asked, focusing on Keiko beside him. "Zoned out for a second."

"I said we're here Yusuke," Keiko replied, gesturing toward Atsuko's house, the house he grew up in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said with a smile as he rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Atsuko said from inside. "Keiko, Yusuke, what are you two doing here?" she asked as she opened the front door.

"Is that anyway to greet your only son and daughter-in-law?" Yusuke asked dryly.

"Not my fault I'm not used to either of you ringing the doorbell; you usually let yourselves in with the key," Atsuko replied, opening the door for them to enter. "And I wasn't expecting you guys to come over so sue me."

"It's good to see you Atsuko," Keiko laughed, hugging her mother-in-law.

"It's good to see you too kiddo," Atsuko replied, picking up her bottle of water from the counter. "Has Yusuke been giving you any trouble lately? He's not too old for a beating ya know."

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I'm standing right here."

"Well after so many years of you having Keiko chase you around I have to make sure you treat her right; you'll never find anyone like her."

"I swear Mom loves you more than me," Yusuke said as he sat on the couch next to Keiko.

"Well I'll only ever have one daughter-in-law," Atsuko reasoned.

"And you'll only ever have one son," Yusuke countered.

"And now you'll have at least one grandchild," Keiko added, a cheeky smile n her face.

Atsuko's bottled water slipped from her grip, her eyes widening. "W-what?" she said softly.

"Keiko and I are having a baby," Yusuke said, smirking at his mother's shocked expression.

"Are you two serious?" she asked. "Why didn't you guys tell me sooner!" she exclaimed, throwing pillows at them as they nodded. "You two have let me ramble on about being Yusuke instead of telling me about Keiko's pregnant; I could kill you both."

"That would kinda defeat the purpose Ma," Yusuke said, catching the pillows she threw. "So I guess you're happy about this?"

"Of course I'm happy about it," Atsuko said, her eyes watery. "I'm gonna have a grandkid. Doesn't that make me feel old," she laughed. "It feels like just yesterday Yusuke was a baby, now he's gonna have a kid."

"Time flies," Keiko said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Atsuko said. "In honor of my grandkid."

* * *

I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, i'm kinda sleep deprived at the moment. Review the chapter and let me know if it's good or i'm just cracked out from lack of sleep


	4. Another member 8 weeks

"You sure you don't wanna sit down for a while and relax Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Keiko cook.

"I told you Yusuke I'm fine," Keiko replied, sighing. "Are you gonna hover over me for the entire pregnancy?"

"No," Yusuke replied, looking away. "I'm just worried okay? I don't know what to do."

Keiko turned away from the stove, smiling at Yusuke. "I know you're worried and I love you for it," Keiko said, wrapping her arms around Yusuke. "But I swear to kami if you hover over me for the next seven months, my child will be fatherless." She laughed as she felt Yusuke stiff slightly, rubbing his back gently. "I'm just as nervous as you are Yusuke; I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh no, at least one of us needs to know what to do or our kid's gonna be screwed up," Yusuke interrupted, smirking slightly.

"Our kid will be fine," Keiko replied, swatting at his arm. "But you have to give me a little breathing room. I'm not gonna go get into street brawls, but you need to let me at least walk around and cook."

"Fine fine," Yusuke muttered.

"I love you," Keiko said softly, kissing him as the doorbell rang.

"Love you too Keiko," he replied, walking to open the door. "Are you sure this is the best way to tell them all?"

"It'll be the most fun at least," Keiko laughed.

"Urameshi, open the door already man!" Kuwabara shouted, banging on the door.

"Don't get your underwear in a twist, I'm coming," Yusuke replied, opening the door. "Hey everyone."

Greetings were uttered as everyone walked into the apartment, filling it to capacity. Everyone came to Yusuke and Keiko's dinner, although they didn't know the reason behind it.

"Dinner's ready everyone; help yourselves," Keiko called from the kitchen.

* * *

Yusuke sighed contentedly as he finished his food, setting his plate on the coffee table. The living room was packed with people, everyone scattered on the couches and chairs. Yusuke had to admit; it was nice having a packed house. Listening to the conversations and laughter, the sound of utensil against plates, the smiling, or in Hiei's case not glaring, face of all the people he considered family, it made him grin like a Cheshire cat. He had missed having everyone together, listening to Shizuru and Hiei make fun of Kuwabara, Kuwabara's comebacks, Kurama telling them to play nice, Botan's musical laughter, and Yukina's soft voice; it made the house feel alive. _'And we'll be adding our own kid to this crazy mix,'_ Yusuke thought, shaking his head._ 'What are we thinking?' _

"What ya shaking your head for Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Just thinking," Yusuke said, putting his arm around Keiko's shoulders.

"While it's been lovely seeing you all again, why did you two decide to throw this impromptu dinner?" Botan asked, looking at the happy couple.

Yusuke turned to Keiko, raising an eyebrow. "So Yusuke and I were thinking recently, our gang is a little too small," Keiko said.

"Really?" Yukina asked as the others sat quietly, wondering where Keiko was going with her comment.

"Yep, so we decided we're gonna add a new member to our group…in seven months," she finished with a smile.

"Oh my gosh," Botan said softly, her eyes welling up with tears of joy. Everyone seemed to be just as shocked as Botan: Yukina sitting still, her hands clamped over her mouth, Kuwabara's jaw slack, Shizuru's hand frozen mid-air as she went to light her cigarette, Kurama's eyes slightly widened; even Hiei wore a slightly surprised expression.

"D-do you mean…you guys are having a kid?" Kuwabara stuttered.

"Oh yeah, we'll have a bouncing bundle of joy in another seven months," Yusuke said proudly. The room erupted in shouts of joy, everyone rushing forward to hug the expecting couple, everyone except for Hiei.

"I call dibs on being godfather," Kuwabara said as everyone calmed down from the initial surprise and excitement.

"You can't call dibs on that you idiot," Yusuke said.

"Little brother, it's not something you can claim like the last bag of chips," Shizuru said, putting her cigarette away. _'Guess I won't be smoking around Keiko anymore,'_ she thought.

"Wait a moment," Botan said, interrupting them. "You mean to tell us you've known that Keiko was pregnant for two months and you guys didn't bother to tell any of us?" she asked Yusuke and Keiko.

"We wanted to make it a special occasion," Keiko replied apologetically.

"Oh I can't wait until the baby arrives," Yukina said happily. "I adore babies."

"Really Yukina? Cause if that's the case-" Kuwabara's words were interrupted as both Shizuru and Hiei punched him in the back of the head.

"Don't even finish that sentence little brother. One baby is enough for our group," Shizuru said.

* * *

Keiko yawned slightly as everyone filed out of the apartment, saying their goodbyes and congratulations once again. She was thrilled the evening had gone over so well, everyone leaving with full stomachs and babies on the brain.

Hiei stopped in front of her and Yusuke, the last person to leave the apartment. "Congratulations on your child," he said, his normally cold voice filled slightly with warmth.

"Thank you Hiei," Keiko said, leaning against Yusuke.

"Better keep a careful eye over her spirit detective," Hiei said as he walked out. "You have two people to protect now."

* * *

I think the group would be super excited about a baby. I mean who doesn't love babies? And now the kid would have so many people to spoil him or her, not just the grandparents. I'm not sure why i added the ending part with Hiei. I just feel like despite his cold exterior he'd be really cool with the baby, kind of like he is with Yukina. The baby would get to see the softer side he doesnt show anyone else cause the baby won't remember it in the long run. Anyhow I'm just rambling now, reviews please =]


	5. Boy or Girl? 16 weeks

"Hey Keiko," Shizuru called out as she walked into the restaurant. Keiko smiled as she walked over to the girls, settling into the booth. Botan had decided they all needed some girl time together and organized a lunchtime get-together.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Keiko asked, setting her purse on the table.

"We're all great Keiko; the real question is how are you and the baby?" Botan asked, sipping her water.

"You're absolutely glowing," Yukina said with a smile.

"Thanks Yukina. I'm fine, we're both fine. Yusuke and I went to the doctors this morning actually," Keiko replied, her eyes scanning through the menu.

"The doctors say everything's okay?" Shizuru asked, concern filling her voice. Over the years Keiko had become a little sister to her; she was almost as protective of her as she was of Kuwabara.

"Yeah, they said the baby is perfectly healthy. He or she is about sixteen weeks along. In another month or so we'll be able to go for an ultrasound and find out the sex of the baby," Keiko said, patting the slight bump that showed through her clothes.

"Are you guys going to find out what baby you're going to have or do you want it to be a surprise?" Yukina asked curiously.

"I think I want to know; I couldn't bear waiting the entire nine months without knowing. How would I buy anything for the baby?"

"It would ruin the baby shower," Botan said in agreement. "What do you want to have? A boy or a girl?"

"I'll bet Keiko wants a girl," Shizuru said.

"No, she wants a boy," Yukina disagreed. "A little Yusuke running around the house."

"Oh no, I think one Yusuke is enough for Keiko to handle," Botan laughed. "She definitely wants a little girl; who wouldn't want an adorable little baby to dress up?"

"Sorry Botan, but I want a boy, just not one as mischievous as Yusuke was growing up. Two Yusukes in the apartment would be a disaster," Keiko laughed.

"What does Yusuke want?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm not sure," Keiko replied honestly. "I haven't asked him yet."

* * *

"I can't wait till the little guy gets here," Kuwabara said, relaxing into Yusuke's couch. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei sat around Yusuke's living room, vaguely paying attention to the television.

"Guy? You think it's gonna be a boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah why not? Another boy to add to the group," Kuwabara replied.

"Your reasoning skills never fail to astound me," Hiei said dryly from his seat by the window. "With that theory, everyone would be able to choose the sex of their child, wouldn't they?"

"Why do ya gotta always try to pick a fight with me shrimp?" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Why can't you say something intelligent for once moron?"

"Now now guys, settle down," Kurama said, interceding.

"Aw come on Kurama, why do you always gotta stop the fight before it gets good?" Yusuke laughed.

"I don't think Keiko would appreciate them getting blood on her lovely carpet," Kurama replied. "What do you think Yusuke's baby will be then, Hiei?"

"Why should I care?" he replied coldly.

"One of your friends," Kurama said, ignoring the glare Hiei gave him, "is having a baby. Surely you must care on some level; humor us a bit."

"Keh. I think Yusuke's wife will give birth to a son," Hiei said.

"That's the same thing I said!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes, but I have a reason behind it that isn't simply "why not." I think Yusuke's immense spirit energy will be passed on to his child. Since males are the stronger sex, I believe Keiko will have a boy that will be able to handle his spirit energy."

"That's an interesting theory," Kurama said. "I think Yusuke will have a girl though. I think it'd be quite amusing to watch Yusuke have to handle two women in his life."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Kurama," Yusuke said dryly.

"What do you want Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied honestly. "I just want a healthy kid, doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or a girl."

"Spoken like a true father in the making," Kurama commented.

"It's still weird to think that there's gonna be a baby in the bunch in a few months," Kuwabara said. "Never thought I'd see the day when Urameshi became a dad."

"That makes two of us," Yusuke replied. "Just five more months."

* * *

What do you guys think Keiko and Yusuke's baby is going to be? Boy or Girl? Review the story and tell me what you think!


	6. Kicks and Whispers 20 weeks

"I feel huge," Keiko said, sighing as she rubbed her stomach. Her pregnancy hadn't been too difficult, exhibiting the normal symptoms women felt. She had horrible morning sickness for the first two months of her pregnancy; the smell of some of her favorite foods sent her sprinting to the bathroom, much to her dismay. She craved certain foods; luckily Yusuke was always willing to go buy it for her. Her ankles had gotten swollen recently, restricting the amount of time she could spend on her feet. The worst part was the sudden mood swings she dealt with. They didn't occur often, but when they did she felt completely out of control. She scared Yusuke with her mood swings; he didn't know what to do or how to help her and settled for trying not to make her feel worse.

"You're not huge," Yusuke replied, sitting next to her on the couch, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "The baby's just growing."

"Well if the baby grows anymore I'm gonna look like a whale. I'm convinced the baby is a boy now; a girl would never take up so much room," Keiko said, resting her head on Yusuke's shoulder.

"You think so?" Yusuke asked curiously. "I think you'll have a girl; a little Keiko running around the house would be nice."

"Would you be able to deal with two girls driving you crazy?" Keiko laughed. "You'll pull your hair out in frustration."

"You guys probably would drive me crazy, but it'd be nice to have a girl. She'd probably be as smart as you are anyway."

"I think I want a boy actually, a little Yusuke. You were so adorable when you were little," she said with a smile.

"Are you saying I'm not adorable now?" Yusuke said in mock disappointment.

"I'm saying you're sexy now," Keiko said, kissing him deeply. "But I'd love a little Yusuke."

"He'd be a little terror like I was growing up," Yusuke warned.

"Nah, I don't think he'd be as hyperactive as you were. Plus we'd both be there to look after him," Keiko said.

"So you really want a boy?" Yusuke asked.

"A boy would be nice but I'd be happy with anything; I just want a healthy baby," she replied, rubbing her stomach. "Our kid will be perfect no matter what."

"Spoken like a mom to be," Yusuke laughed, placing his hand on her stomach. "Your mom and I are already crazy about you kiddo." Yusuke's eyes widened as he felt a tiny tap against his hand, his stomach dropping. "Ke-keiko, did you?"

"You felt it too?" Keiko asked, her eyes filling with tears. "You felt the baby?"

"Yeah, I felt the baby kick," Yusuke whispered, his eyes wide with wonder. Yusuke knew Keiko was pregnant; he could see it in her growing stomach and her changing habits, but feeling the baby kick, his baby, made it feel so much more real. "Our kid's moving around Keiko."

Keiko laughed, her voice filled with joy. "Our baby's first kick."

* * *

Keiko rolled her eyes as she walked down the street, slightly annoyed at her decreased pace. She missed the days when she could power walk down the street, when she could get where she needed to be quickly, without worrying about her feet being swollen or watching out for her growing stomach or any of her other pregnancy symptoms. She loved her little bundle of joy growing in her stomach and she wouldn't give him or her up for anything, but she was slightly frustrated at her limited activity. She couldn't clean like she used to, no bending or heavy lifting allowed. She couldn't walk long distances without getting tired; she couldn't eat certain things without getting heartburn. _'Oh the perks of pregnancy,' _she thought dryly.

She continued down the street, feeling as if she was being watched. She forced herself to remain calm as her imagination threatened to spiral out of control; she had spent so many years hearing about demons and even being around them that she felt like they were always watching. But more often than not, it was something completely normal, causing her to panic momentarily. Keiko looked around, spotting two women across the street staring at her. As she met their gaze, they looked away quickly, walking into a store.

Keiko shook her head, sighing. She had heard it all from strangers and family alike. If people thought she was too young to get married as many of them had said, they definitely thought she was too young to be having her first child. She had gotten used to the surprised looks, the whispers when she passed by. All of these things stung, but Keiko refused to let them dampen her pregnancy happiness; no one could take away from her joy.

"Hey Keiko," Kuwabara said, walking toward her.

"Hey Kuwabara, what's up?" Keiko asked as he stood in front of her.

"Just finished running some errands. How's my little niece or nephew doing?" he asked, patting her stomach quickly.

"Thankfully not kicking up a storm," Keiko laughed, rubbing her stomach. "We're heading home to meet Yusuke for lunch; want to come?"

"Sure, thanks," Kuwabara replied, walking along side her.

Keiko resisted the urge to laugh as they walked down the street together, Kuwabara glaring at people who stared at her. "Have I ever told you what a good friend you are Kuwabara?" she laughed. "Because you truly are."

* * *

Yay for babies kicking ^_^ it's always so cute i swear. And it looks like Kuwabara is earning some godfather brownie points =] reviews please


	7. A Picture 24 weeks

Hello readers! Sorry i've been so MIA on this story; i got caught up with my Thor story. But i have returned with a new chapter and i hope you all enjoy.

-ninjanervana

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Urameshi, how have you been feeling lately?" the ultrasound technician said as she put on a pair of latex gloves.

"I've been feeling pretty fine. Just really big," Keiko replied, squeezing Yusuke's hand gently. "I'm happy my morning sickness has ended finally; it was killing me."

"I hear that from a lot of women; I dealt with it quite a bit when I was pregnant with my child," the technician laughed. "Have you been feeling the baby move every day?"

"Yeah," Yusuke answered, affectionately rubbing his hand across Keiko's stomach. "Little bugger likes to kick up a storm right before we go to sleep."

"The baby also likes to kick whenever Yusuke's talking," Keiko added.

"Looks like the baby loves their father already," the woman said, rubbing a gel onto Keiko's stomach.

"Holy cow that's cold!" Keiko exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Urameshi," she said apologetically. "Do you two want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Absolutely," Yusuke said immediately. Yusuke felt incredibly nervous, a swarm of butterflies flapping around his stomach but he was also extremely excited; he was dying to know whether he was going to have a son or daughter.

"Do you guys want a boy or a girl?" "

It doesn't matter to us," Keiko replied, shrugging her shoulders. "We just want a healthy baby." "

That's what most parents tell me; they usually don't care what they're having as long as the baby is healthy and strong," the technician said. "Unfortunately not all the babies are healthy."

Yusuke clenched his free hand, his knuckles growing white at the thought of anything happening to his child; the mere thought made his stomach roll with nausea. "But our kid's fine right?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"Based on the tests the doctor ran on the amniotic fluid, your baby seems to be perfectly healthy. We'll take a look at your little one now," the technician said, turning off the room light. She gently pressed the probe against Keiko's stomach, her eyes focused on the monitor.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Keiko asked as her ears picked up on something that sounded like a drumbeat.

"Yeah, that's your child's heartbeat; it's perfect, steady and strong. His or her heart is in perfect condition," she replied. "Now let's see if we can't identify some body parts on screen."

Yusuke squeezed Keiko's hand gently as he focused on the monitor in front of him. The quality was shit in his opinion; everything was a blur of black with some white. How was he supposed to figure out what his child's body parts were? But the sound of the baby's heartbeat caused a lump to form in his throat, tears welling in his eyes unexpectedly. This was his child, the little life he and Keiko had created together. He had felt the baby move and kick, but hearing the heartbeat was even more magical.

"That's the head right there," the technician said, pointing it out on the monitor. "There's one foot and….there's the other foot; you can even see the little toes. And those are the arms there. So are you ready to know what you're having?" she asked, turning toward Keiko.

"Yes," Keiko said breathlessly. She couldn't believe she was finally looking at her baby, the little life that had been growing inside of her for weeks. She was finally going to find out what she was going to have. _'This feels so surreal,' _she thought, holding Yusuke's hand tightly.

"It looks like you're going to have…a baby boy!" the technician exclaimed.

"A boy?" Yusuke asked, his mind in shock._ 'A boy. I'm going to have a son,' _he thought.

"Yes, a boy, congratulations," the woman said, printing a picture from the monitor. "Here's a picture of your little boy so you can show your families." She handed the pictures to Keiko before leaving the room to give the couple some privacy.

"Yusuke, we're going to have a boy," Keiko said, happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the small 6 by 8 black and white photo of their son.

Yusuke kissed her suddenly, catching her off guard as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you Keiko," Yusuke said as he leaned his forehead against hers, his voice rough with emotion. "Thank you so much for everything you've given me."

"I love you Yusuke Urameshi," Keiko said, smiling.

"I love you too Keiko. And I love you too little man," Yusuke said, kissing her stomach.

* * *

Yusuke lay awake, glancing at the alarm clock resting on top of the dresser. 1:13. Keiko was sound asleep, her head resting on his chest, her stomach pressed against his side. He was tired, really tired, but couldn't find the will to sleep. He brushed his fingers gently against Keiko's stomach, trying not to wake her. "You awake little man?" Yusuke asked softly. There was a gentle tap against Keiko's stomach, causing a smile to stretch across his face. "Don't move around too much and wake your mom, okay? She's exhausted." Yusuke rubbed his palm against Keiko's stomach, closing his eyes slowly. "I'm just having a little bit of trouble falling asleep that's all. Should you even be awake?" Yusuke wondered. "I'm happy I got to finally see you little man; you don't know how long I've been waiting to find out if you were a boy or a girl. I would have been happy no matter what you were; I was just anxious to know." Yusuke was silent for a moment, stifling a yawn. "I'm gonna try really hard to be a good dad ya know. I didn't have a dad there when I was a kid; I don't even know who my dad is, but I promise to always be there for you and your mom. I won't go anywhere." The baby kicked twice as if he understood what Yusuke was saying. "I'm gonna get some shut eye kiddo; you get some sleep too. I love you." The baby kicked again, causing Yusuke to smile as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Reviews please!


	8. Walks and Godfather Olympics 28 weeks

Picture this: Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei changing diapers. *waits for laughter*

* * *

"Why does Genkai have to live so high in the mountains?" Keiko huffed, rubbing her back as she stopped again. She loved visiting Genkai in her temple; it was always so relaxing and calming but not on this occasion. It was the perfect place to reunite with everyone and spend the day together. Trying to walk up the impossible high stairs while seven months pregnant however was definitely not Keiko's smartest idea. All of her pregnancy symptoms had set in, making her constantly uncomfortable. She felt huge, her stomach swollen and ballooning out in front of her, making it difficult for her to walk. She had to constantly watch in front of her, making sure she doesn't bump into any tables or walls. Her feet were swollen half the time, forcing her to wear sandals no matter what the weather outside. She tired easily; they had already stopped twice walking up the temple staircase and they were only half way up. And she waddled. She waddled for the love of god and she absolutely hated it.

But she loved everything else about her pregnancy. She loved when she would lie in bed and Yusuke would lay his head next to her stomach and talk to their son. She loved feeling the baby squirm inside of her, knowing that he was growing healthy and strong. She loved looking at baby clothes and furniture. She loved her and Yusuke's baby.

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?" Yusuke asked again, smirking slightly.

"No, I'm going to get up these stairs by myself," Keiko replied, standing up and continuing up the stairs.

Yusuke shook his head, following Keiko. He knew she would never accept his help; she was too independent to rely on Yusuke's help, one of the many things he loved about her. She had had to change a lot of her routine due to her pregnancy and hated having to change it even more. "Are you sure? I could get us to the temple in half a second."

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," Keiko panted, focused on the staircase. "We'll be at the temple in no time."

"Whatever you say," Yusuke replied, shaking his head.

* * *

"Keiko, Urameshi, what took you so long?" Kuwabara said as the couple walked into the temple.

"Took longer walking up the stairs than expected," Keiko replied, running her hand over her stomach.

"Someone refused to let me carry her instead of spending twenty minutes walking," Yusuke added, earning a punch from Keiko.

"Be nice Yusuke; Keiko could beat you up and blame her hormones," Botan laughed.

"She wouldn't need to blame her hormones," Shizuru said, putting out her cigarette. "If she told anyone he was harassing her while she was pregnant, they would side with her."

"Only been here for five minutes and everyone's already harassing me," Yusuke mumbled, taking a seat on Genkai's porch.

"They're only teasing you," Kurama replied.

"Yeah Urameshi, if we can't make fun of you then who can we make fun of?" Kuwabara asked.

"We can always make fun of you moron," Hiei said from his seat on the railing, sitting near everyone else while staying apart from the group. "It would provide us all with hours of entertainment."

"I've spent years making fun of Kazuma," Shizuru said.

"Hey hey, we're making fun of Urameshi, not me today. Anyway, how's my little godson doing?" Kuwabara asked, carefully placing a hand on Keiko's stomach.

"No one said he was your godson Kuwabara," Yuske said.

"He's doing well; he's as active as his daddy is, constantly moving and shifting around. It's a wonder that I manage to get any sleep at night," Keiko replied, sighing happily as she sat down.

"What else would you expect from Yusuke's child?" Genkai said as she came out of the temple.

"Genkai, how are you?" Keiko asked.

"I'm fine child; stay right there, I'll come to you," she said as she saw Keiko move to stand up. "How has your pregnancy going?"

"It's been fine, just the usually pregnancy symptoms making life a little difficult. Not liking the swollen feet at all."

"One of the wonders of motherhood. Thank kami I didn't have any children," Genkai said.

"You don't need any children of your own Master Genkai," Yukina chimed in. "You have all of us and now you'll have Yusuke and Keiko's baby too."

"Yes, you've got a full house Genkai," Botan added.

Genkai smiled slightly, placing a hand on Keiko's stomach and rubbing it gently. "Yes, a full house indeed. "Hopefully this child will take after his mother and not be a terror like his father."

"I am not a terror," Yusuke retorted.

"Don't worry Genkai; godfather Kuwabara will keep him out of trouble," Kuwabara said.

"You're not godfather you idiot," Yusuke said as he smacked him in the back of the head.

"Though we have figured out a way to decide who should be godfather," Keiko said, tumbling through the bag she had Yusuke carry. From it she pulled out three baby dolls, confusing everyone. "We're gonna have a contest to choose. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei will have to change the baby dolls diaper and whoever does it the fastest will be the godfather."

"That's brilliant!" Botan said, laughing.

"I don't care," Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter Hiei, you have to compete," Yusuke said, pulling him off the railing. "Don't tell me you're scared to lose."

"This should be interesting," Kurama said, sitting where Keiko had set out the dolls, Hiei and Kuwabara sitting on his sides.

"Okay on your mark, get set, go!" Keiko shouted.

It was a blur of fingers, diapers and baby powder as the three guys rushed to change the babies. Kuwabara became confused on how to put on the diaper while Kurama couldn't get the baby powder out of the bottle. In the end it was Hiei who finished first and with the least amount of difficulty.

"Congrats Hiei, you're gonna be a godfather," Yusuke said, clapping him on his shoulder.

"You're gonna let shrimpy be godfather? He'll kill the kid," Kuwabara said, earning a glare from Hiei.

"I have killed a lot of things but I would never harm a child," Hiei said coolly.

"Hiei will make an excellent godfather," Yukina said. "No child will be better protected."

"My thoughts exactly Yukina," Keiko replied, smiling. With all of her and Yusuke's friends around, there would be no better-protected baby.

* * *

I personally think Hiei would make an excellent godfather. Reviews please


	9. Baby shower 32 weeks

"You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble," Keiko said as she watched her friends bustle around her living room. For the past two weeks, Botan, Shizuru and Yukina had planned a baby shower for her and Yusuke. The time had been spent picking out decorations and food options, invitations and registry gifts. Keiko had a lot of fun with her friends during the time, despite the exhaustion she felt from her pregnancy. She also worried Yusuke to the brink of insanity. As her due date got closer and closer, Yusuke became more and more protective, always wanting her to sit down and relax. It would have been sweet if it wasn't driving her absolutely insane.

"Nonsense," Botan replied, waving her hand as she pinned up an "it's a boy" banner. "If we couldn't do this for you, what kind of friends would we be?"

"It was lots of fun party planning," Yukina added. "And looking at the baby clothes, right Shizuru?"

"Even I'm a sucker for baby clothes," Shizuru replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "This kid's gonna be spoiled with so many people around."

"When is everyone arriving anyway?" Keiko asked.

"In an hour or so," Botan replied. "Why?"

"Just enough time to be on my feet without Yusuke panicking," Keiko laughed, waddling to the kitchen.

* * *

"Koenma!" Keiko exclaimed as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" The apartment was filled with Keiko's favorite people, all gathered together to celebrate her and Yusuke's little boy: her parents, Atsuko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, Botan, and now Koenma.

"How could I miss the baby shower? It's not every day that one of my spirit detectives and his far more intelligent wife are expecting a child," Koenma replied, walking into the apartment.

"Koenma, what the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked as Koenma and Keiko entered the living room.

"Ya know I'm starting to feel like you all don't want me here," Koenma replied dryly.

"If you're here to try to give me a new mission, then I sure as hell don't," Yusuke said, sitting next to Keiko. "I am not leaving with Keiko so close to her due date."

"Yusuke, I am not that close," Keiko said, swatting at his arm. "I still have four more weeks."

"Relax Yusuke, I haven't come to give you another job, just to congratulate you and Keiko on your child," Koenma added, accepting the cup of soda Yukina offered him. "What are you two having anyway?"

"A boy," Keiko replied, smiling. "Hiei's going to be the godfather."

Koenma raised an eyebrow at Keiko's comment, clearly surprised by their choice in godfathers. "Well I'm sure Hiei will make a splendid godfather; your baby will definitely be well protected."

"The child might be overprotected with all the powerful people in his life," Kurama commented.

"Yeah, even Keiko can give one hell of a slap," Kuwabara said, his mouth half filled with food.

"Don't I know it," Yusuke mumbled. "I've been on the receiving end of them too many times."

"The baby will be absolutely perfect," Botan gushed. "The perfect combination of Keiko's brains, Yusuke's toughness and both of their looks."

"I don't know Botan; I think the baby will look more like Keiko than Yusuke," Kuwabara said.

"I think the baby will look more like Yusuke than Keiko, Kazuma," Yukina disagreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right babe," Kuwabara replied, scooting closer to Yukina.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Keiko looked around at all the gifts she had received at the baby shower, wondering where she would put it all. _'Well I guess that's what happens when you put a lot of stuff on a gift registry,' _Keiko thought. Her parents and Atsuko had left, leaving Keiko and Yusuke with their friends as the evening grew later.

"This party was pretty great. Thanks guys," Yusuke said as he relaxed into his chair, his arm wrapping around Keiko's shoulders.

"Gotta celebrate this kid with a bang," Kuwabara laughed.

"Was that just a spirit gun pun little brother?" Shizuru asked dryly.

"Count on Kuwabara to make a lame joke," Yusuke laughed.

"You can't expect anything intelligent to come out of the baffoon's mouth," Hiei said.

"I thought it was funny Kazuma," Yukina said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Yukina, you're the only one who's ever nice to me," Kuwabara replied.

"Kuwabara, you know we're only teasing you," Kurama said. "We're a family now, it's what family members do."

"I just wish the smallest family member would behave," Keiko said, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked repeatedly. "He's gonna break a rib or something."

"Well with the baby's spirit energy, it might be possible for him to accidently hurt you," Kurama said worriedly.

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed. "The baby can actually hurt her?" He turned toward Keiko, placing his hands on either side of her stomach as he moved closer to her stomach. "Kami, this kid is really kicking," he muttered. "Hey kiddo, listen up it's your old man talking to ya. Listen you gotta stop kicking your mom so much. I know you're growing and you gotta stretch and move and whatever; there's probably not a lot of room in there. But you can't kick your mom too hard; you'll hurt her by accident okay kiddo?"

Keiko sighed in relief as the baby's kicks slowed down, becoming gentle taps. "Thanks Yusuke; at least the baby listens to you."

"That has to be the most precious thing I've ever seen," Botan said, sniffling softly. "You guys will be the most perfect little family ever."

"I love feeling the baby kick," Yukina said, smiling. "It's like a little miracle."

"You know the only person who hasn't felt the baby kick so far is Hiei," Keiko said, turning toward him. Hiei's expression remained as impassive as ever, although his eyes showed the barest hint of panic. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Hiei replied, looking away from her.

_'Well that's not an outright no,'_ Keiko thought, getting up from her seat and moving over to Hiei. She grabbed his hand as she stood in front of him, gently placing it on the top of her stomach where the baby was kicking. The kicks stopped abruptly, as if contemplating the new person, before giving two gentle taps against Hiei's hand.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, his eyes gentling slightly. "Hello little one," he murmured, his words barely reaching Keiko's ears though she stood less than a foot away from him.

"Now I've seen everything," Yusuke said, his shocked expression matching the expressions of everyone else as they watched Hiei. "Nothing will ever surprise me again."

* * *

Was Hiei too OOC? Let me know in a review. The next chapter is the last so get in your questions/comments/concerns/suggestions now


	10. He's here! 34 weeks

Keiko sighed as she sat up in bed, her hands automatically rubbing her stomach. _'Waking up isn't as nice without Yusuke here,'_ Keiko thought, glancing at the empty side of the bed. Yusuke had left early that morning for work, waking Keiko briefly to kiss her and the baby goodbye before he was out the door. Keiko immediately fell back asleep, her body strangely exhausted. "Come on baby, we've got things to do," she thought, lurching to her feet. She shook her head as she glanced down, barely able to see her feet. "You know kiddo if you get any bigger, you and I are going to have some problems." She waddled to the bathroom, humming softly to herself as the baby began to kick gently. "I think today's gonna be a good day; something important is gonna happen today, I just know it."

Keiko spent the day cleaning the already spotless apartment. The pregnancy book she had read called it the nesting instinct, trying to prepare the home for the arrival of a baby. Keiko didn't care what it was; cleaning was oddly relaxing to her. She couldn't stand to see a messy, dirty space; whenever a place was cluttered her mind was cluttered. Yusuke's old bedroom always drove her insane. She paused as she stretched up to dust the bookshelf, her eyes widening as she felt something soak her leggings. _'This can't be happening,'_ she thought, looking down at the small puddle of liquid at her feet_. 'This_ cannot _be happening; the baby isn't supposed to come for another two weeks!' _But ready or not, Keiko knew her water had broken. The baby was coming.

* * *

Yusuke smiled slightly as he looked at his phone screen. "Hey Keiko, what's-"

"YUSUKE, MY WATER BROKE!" Keiko shouted into the phone.

Yusuke nearly tripped over his feet in shock at Keiko's words, his jaw dropping. "Wh-what? You-your water couldn't have broken! The baby isn't due for another two weeks; it's impossible."

"Judging by the puddle of water that I had to mop up, it's very possible Yusuke," Keiko replied, pacing her living room. "Ready or not, the baby is coming."

"Holy shit!" Yusuke said, running a hand through his hair nervously. "What are we gonna do?"

"You need to come pick me up now; we have to go to the hospital," Keiko said frantically. "I am not giving birth to our son in our living room."

"Okay, okay I'm coming home right now; I'll be there in ten minutes. Get your bag and wait by the door, I'll be there as soon as possible," Yusuke said, digging his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll be waiting for you," Keiko replied, rushing into the bedroom. "And Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Keiko."

* * *

"Yusuke, you need to slow down!" Keiko shouted, gripping the door handle tightly.

"Sorry, sorry," Yusuke said, easing off the gas slightly. His stomach had been knotted in worry and anxiety since Keiko's phone call. He was pretty sure he had broken every traffic law in the city, but he couldn't care; his wife was having a baby! _'I'm gonna be a father soon,'_ he thought in shock. _'How am I going to do this?'_ "Did you call the others?" Yusuke asked as he parked in the hospital parking lot, opening his door.

"Some of them. I couldn't get in contact with Botan and Hiei; Kami knows where those two might be. I called Shizuru and she said she'd get Kuwabara and Yukina and bring them to the hospital. Kurama said he was gonna try to find Hiei since he's probably the only person who can and he'd meet us at the hospital," Keiko replied, stepping out of the car. She tightened her grip on Yusuke's arm as a contraction hit her, resisting the urge to scream in the middle of the parking lot.

Yusuke watched Keiko worriedly as her contraction subsided, her nails releasing its vice grip on his arm. "Come on, let's get you inside before another contraction hits," Yusuke said, grabbing her bag and lifting Keiko into his arms as he ran to the hospital.

* * *

"How is she?" Botan asked worriedly. The entire gang was assembled in the hall outside of Keiko's wall, leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor. They all winced as Keiko screamed, another contraction hitting her. "I guess that answers the question," Botan muttered. "Has she been like this the entire time?"

"Pretty much," Kurama replied, crossing his arms. "Every time a contraction hits, Keiko screams. It's quite disturbing to listen to."

"You shoulda heard her earlier; I didn't know Keiko could swear like that," Shizuru said, laughing slightly.

"Well after spending twenty years around Yusuke, she's bound to pick up something," Kuwabara replied.

"When can we go in to see her?" Botan asked, taking a seat on the floor next to Yukina.

"The doctors said we can't all be in there until after the birth of the child," Hiei commented, surprising everyone. "If there's an emergency, they wouldn't be able to get the equipment in there with us around." He pointedly ignored the looks they all gave him, focusing his eyes on the wall across from him.

"When's that going to be?" Botan asked curiously.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Keiko screamed.

"Probably soon, Keiko's contractions are getting closer," Yukina replied.

"Let's just hope Yusuke can survive the birth," Kuwabara said wryly.

* * *

"Keiko, you're gonna break my hand!" Yusuke exclaimed. If he thought Keiko's slaps were painful, her vice grip on his left hand was even worse; he wasn't sure he'd be able to use all of his fingers by the time Keiko gave birth.

"It's your fault that I'm in this position Yusuke Urameshi, do you realize how much pain I'm in?" Keiko snarled back.

Yusuke's expression softened as he brushed the hair from her forehead. "I know it hurts Keiko, but it won't be too much longer okay?"

Keiko's grip on Yusuke's hand relaxed as her contraction ended, her body slumped on the bed. "I'm so tired Yusuke," she said softly. "AHHH!"

"Hey doc, how much longer?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"She's ready right now," the doctor replied. "Okay Mrs. Urameshi, when I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can okay?"

"You can do this Keiko," Yusuke said, kissing her forehead.

The gang glanced worriedly at the hospital door as Keiko's screams escalated, punctuated by Yusuke's encouragement and the doctor's instructions. It bothered them all to hear a member of their little family in pain with no way to relieve it. After what seemed like an eternity, Keiko's screams ended, a baby's cry breaking the sudden silence.

"Oh my!" Yukina exclaimed as they all quickly got to their feet.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi, it's a baby boy!" the doctor exclaimed, placing the blanketed baby into Keiko's arms.

"Wow," Yusuke said softly, placing his arm around Keiko's shoulder as he looked down at his squirming son. "Look at him, Keiko." He couldn't believe how tiny his son was, barely the size of a loaf of bread. But he looked absolutely perfect, his skin slightly pink, his ten fingers and ten toes wiggling. His healthy, little boy.

"He's so perfect, Yusuke," Keiko replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We have a son now, our little miracle."

"Thank you so much Keiko, thank you for our little boy," Yusuke said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Yusuke," Keiko replied, tilting her head back to kiss him.

"And I love you little man," Yusuke said, gently brushing a fingertip across his son's cheek.

* * *

"Oh you guys, your son is absolutely adorable," Botan squealed as she passed the baby back to Keiko. After the doctors had cleaned up the room and left, they allowed everyone inside to see Keiko and the baby. The cooing and fawning over the newborn woke the baby, which brought out the first glimpse of protective daddy Yusuke. The baby fell back asleep quickly as he was passed from one person to the next, everyone wanting a chance to hold him.

"What are you going to name him?" Yukina asked.

Keiko and Yusuke looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They had discussed baby names in the weeks earlier, but couldn't find a name they both agreed upon. Some names were too common, others a little too strange. "His name will be….Raizen," Keiko decided, looking down at her sleeping son. "Raizen. What do you think Yusuke?"

"I think it's perfect. Raizen Urameshi," Yusuke said, smiling as Keiko placed the baby in his arms. "The newest member of the family."

* * *

Baby Raizen ^_^ Time for a fluffy epilogue


	11. Bonding time

Hiei silently slid open the window, slipping into the nursery. Yusuke and Keiko had already fallen asleep from exhaustion; taking care of a newborn baby was more work than they had anticipated. Raizen Urameshi was only two months old, but he was a handful, just like his father.

Hiei looked around the blue and yellow painted room, taking in all the baby goods filling the room. One thing was for certain, his godson was well cared for. He walked silently over to the crib, looking down at his sleeping godson. He made sure to visit Raizen at least once a week, no matter where he was. Most weeks he visited more than once, sneaking into the nursery in the dead of night to watch over his godchild. He visited Yusuke and his family during the daytime with the others, but preferred to visit Raizen at night when they could spend time alone.

Raizen's eyes opened slowly, staring up at the familiar figure above him. He began to wiggle in his crib, wanting the familiar person to pick him up. Hiei lifted him carefully out of the crib, cradling him in his arms protectively as he walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He settled into the chair comfortably, his favorite item of all the baby things Yusuke and Keiko had bought. Some nights Raizen would be sleeping quietly in his crib when Hiei came to visit him, but on the nights Raizen was awake, Hiei would hold him in his arms as they rocked in the chair, the motion and Hiei's voice soothing him back to sleep. Hiei would speak about random topics: the state of things in spirit world, the adventures he had gone on with Yusuke, the demons he had defeated during his lifetime, even about his own youth.

Next to Yukina, Raizen was Hiei's favorite person. This little, fragile being who could be crushed with the flick of his finger placed his full confidence in Hiei, never once fearing him or judging him and that meant the world to Hiei. He knew Raizen would be okay in his home, Yusuke's spirit energy radiated from the place even when he wasn't home, but combined with Hiei's spirit energy from his frequent visits, the odds of a demon attacking the home was nonexistent. Hiei would always ensure the safety of his godson.

* * *

And that's the end of this fluff-tastic story! Let me know how it was and thanks for reading.


End file.
